


Crooked Love, In a Straight Line Down

by formeitsalways_haylor1989



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles and Taylor Swift, Haylor - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Swyles - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician), Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: AND POSTED IT, F/M, Haylor, Idk what's become of me, Man I haven't written a Haylor fic in ages, Please don't judge me, did a once through, judge me nicely if you must, literally wrote it, unbetaed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formeitsalways_haylor1989/pseuds/formeitsalways_haylor1989
Summary: Harry and Taylor never seem to be on the same page.Until one day, they are.





	Crooked Love, In a Straight Line Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I haven't written a Haylor fic in forever and I don't know why or where this came from but it's here. I did this to myself by listening to 1989 and Made in the AM all in one fricken day and the idea was created. Also came from me watching old 1989 interviews and Taylor saying it's about not being on the same page etc.
> 
> Anyway, also inspired by Happier by Ed Sheeran and Someday by Michael Buble and Meghan Trainor which was written by Harry.
> 
> Please be nice as I haven't written these 2 in a hot minute.
> 
> Cheers.

They’re never on the same page. She said it herself, hell she even sang it. “We’re a crooked love, in a straight line down.”

It always felt like Taylor was a few chapters in front of him or onto the next book whilst he was stuck at the prologue.

Harry realizes it was one of the reasons they didn’t work out the first time. Yes, upon reflection his childlike behavior among other things attributed to their doomed relationship however that wasn’t entirely it. Taylor was a planner. She thought ahead about everything. Whether it be a music video, album, song or her life. She had thought of everything. Taylor’s constant planning for the future or wanting to know what was in store drove him crazy. “Where do you see this relationship going?” or “Do you see yourself with me when you’re old, sitting on a porch swing?” were questions that at the young age of 19 scared him. Harry wanted to live in the moment, not meticulously plan every moment of his life.

* * *

_‘Cause baby you look happier, you do_

_My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too_

_And until then I’ll smile to hide the truth_

_But I know I was happier with you._

Harry sees photos of Taylor and Joe at the Bafta awards.

She’s glowing with happiness in powder blue. Unafraid to flaunt her love to the public. He sighs quietly, not wanting to disturb the body next to him.

She looks happy, happier then she was with the DJ. He still has a vivid memory of the night at the Billboard Music Awards. The sly looks from Calvin towards him, the flaunting and touching.

Harry looks over at the body next to him. He’s happy. So he tells himself.

* * *

Despite the break up so long ago, their friends. More like acquaintances. A “Happy Birthday” message here, a “How’s it going?” or “Was good to see you” after bumping into each other at an event or party.

Whenever Taylor’s relationships ended seemed to always be one of the first to know. She would text but usually call. Needing reassurance that nothing was wrong with her and asking him why she always drove the people she loved away. He’d comfort her no matter where he was. Whether it be London, New York or on tour in Australia. He would always answer her phone call. 

* * *

Harry’s in a meaningful relationship for the first time since Taylor. They’re together for over a year, Harry thinks about buying a ring until she shatters his heart to pieces and leaves him for a model.

Taylor’s single for a while but finds herself a new man, however, she’s all ears when Harry calls in the middle of the night needing a friendly voice.

* * *

_Someday maybe when we’re old and grey_

_We could be in love once more_

_Tell them I won’t give my love away_

_Darling, not forever only yours._

The pattern continues on for a few years.

Taylor’s single when Harry’s just found someone or he’s single when she’s just gone public with her new boyfriend.

Harry feels like it’s a cruel joke the universe likes to play. People stopped asking him about Taylor a long time ago. He was thankful for it. It took him years to shed the lingering shadow that he was Taylor Swift’s ex, but he knew that he bought it on himself. Years after the relationship writing and releasing songs about what they once were. Only a few people knew about his constant, lingering feelings for her. Ed once told him that he got a certain look in his eye whenever he saw Taylor. It was the same look Ed gave Cherry.

It takes a few years. Harry’s just turned 28 when they’re finally both single. Taylor’s at his birthday party talking to Ed and Niall when Harry finally gets away from others to join in their conversation.

It’s near the end of the evening when most people have gone home, the few who are either drunk or really close to Harry are still around. He finds himself sitting on a couch with Taylor by his side. Her feet are resting on top of his legs, the shoes she took off hours ago after dancing with Cherry sitting in a pile with her handbag and jacket on Harry’s countertop.

They’re joking around, talking about life, upcoming music, and Taylor’s cats when it dawns on both of them that they’re both single. Taylor’s the one that speaks it into existence. Harry smiles and shrugs. Not knowing how to respond. He wants to say “Let’s give it another shot” but he doesn’t want to lose the recently regained friendship between the two of them.

Taylor gives him a kiss on the cheek and a hug before she leaves. Harry thinks it’s his imagination, but he could’ve sworn he heard her humming the chorus to Someday on her way out.

* * *

They’re at Taylor’s New York apartment celebrating her 35thbirthday surrounded by family and friends when Harry’s found the nerve to ask her.

“You gonna do it now?” Ed asks him, slapping him on the shoulder.

Harry shakes his head, staring at the birthday girl, “Later. When there’s less people."

Taylor’s talking to Abigail, holding her 2-year-old goddaughter while the redhead gets a chance to eat something with her hands finally free.

Eventually, the cake is cut, and some people leave. The mass amount of people has died down but there’s still enough people in the apartment to classify it as a party.

The older kids are still up and playing while the little ones are asleep in their parent’s arms or on couches. Harry looks at a passed-out Cherry and an awake Ed with a sleeping 1-year-old in his arms.

He finds the birthday girl and leads her out onto the balcony. The lights of New York City are shining bright, thankful that it’s not too cold. He looks at his watch, 11:54 pm. There are 6 minutes of her birthday left.

Harry’s usually the calm and collective one. The last time he was this nervous, he asked her “Do you want to give it another shot?”

Taylor rests her head on his shoulder while admiring the view of the busy New York streets. She can tell something is on his mind. They may not always be on the same page, but Harry is an open book to her.

He sucks in a breath, he only has 4 minutes left.

“I can tell when something is on your mind Styles, so spill it.”

Harry chuckles, “It’s nothing.” He feels himself backing out like the chicken that he is. Maybe he misread the situation. Maybe they’re not ready for this.

He tries to change the subject. “Have I wished you a Happy Birthday yet?

Taylor looks up at him and wraps her arms around his neck, Harry’s arm tightening around her waist, “Many times Styles. I seem to recall you waking me up with 35 birthday kisses this morning.” She has a smile on her face and leans in to give him a chaste kiss.

“Oh, that’s right I did.” Harry grins cheekily and goes to deepen the kiss but she pulls back. “No changing the subject mister. What’s the matter? There’s been something on your mind all day. Talk to me.”

Harry sighs again and looks down at the ground. Taylor’s always patient with him, she knows he’ll talk when he’s ready.

His green eyes meet blue and smiles. “I originally had a big speech prepared,” he removes her hands from around her neck and holds them tightly in his.

“It went along the lines of how much I love and care for you and how you make me a better person but I now, here, in the moment I feel like it’s too forced and,” he drops the last word.

“Planned?” Taylor asks with a smile.

“Yes,” he chuckles, “Planned.”

Harry drops her hands and takes two steps back. Popping a hand into the inside pocket of his jacket to fish out the velvet box. He has 2 minutes left. It was now or never.

“Taylor,” he says, sucking in a breath while dropping down onto one knee.

She gasps at the movement, knowing what will come next. She had imagined this moment many times in her head. Sadly, with many different people. Never in her wildest dreams, she would’ve thought the person would be Harry Styles. Until about two years ago.

“I love you with all my heart. I was a 19 when you asked me if I saw myself with you sitting on a porch when I’m older. I never answered you back then because I wanted to live in the moment and not think about the future. But now, all I think about is the future. My future, with you.” Harry opens the box to reveal a cushion cut emerald ring surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Taylor Alison Swift, would you do me the honor of growing old and grey with by becoming my wife?”

There are tears in her eyes, the noise of New York traffic becoming deafening in the silence between the two.

She nods before being able to extract herself from the spot she stood in. Throwing her arms around Harry before repeating the word “yes” in between kisses.

Harry laughs, a small tear running down his cheek out of happiness before placing the ring on her finger. Taylor kisses him whole-heartedly while Harry lifts her off the ground in celebration.

They celebrate with those left inside the apartment by cracking open a bottle of champagne.

* * *

It’s Christmas day when Taylor decides she wants to share her news with the world.

She asks Harry if he’s ok with it as it’s not only her decision to make but also his. They’ve managed to keep their whole relationship under wraps. No one except family and friends knowing they had gotten back together.

No fans, no media. Of course, there was always speculation. The only times they were seen in public were at events and friend’s birthday parties, but they never arrived or left together. They even made sure they were never alone but always with a mutual friend close by.

Taylor posts a picture of her hand grasping the handle of a coffee cup with the ring in full view. Captioning it “We never go out of style.”

Harry brakes his Instagram silence by posting a photo of their hands intertwined with the ring poking out with the words “I live for you, I long for you Olivia”

They both knew his caption would send the fandom into a frenzy, finally confirming the song was about her. 

Harry laughed before shutting both their phones off so they could enjoy the rest of Christmas day together without any interruptions.


End file.
